


Good cop, naughty cop

by Blackmetalluna



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Caught in the Act, Chase being Chase, Closet Sex, Fingering, Fluff, Fluid everywhere, Handcuffs, M/M, Roleplay, Spike in valve, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, kind of kinky, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmetalluna/pseuds/Blackmetalluna
Summary: Chase and Blades sneak into a storage room so they can have fun.





	

Once the coast was clear they snuck into a storage room and turned on the light. There was a clean work table in the middle of the room and Blades hopped up and sat on the table. "Oh, officer, I've been bad." He said as he put his arms out. "Blades, I've been with you all day, you haven't broken any-" Blades smirked and raise an optic ridge. "Oh!" Chase stated, clueing in to what Blades meant. He took a hold of one of Blades' wrists. "Get up and turn around, you are under arrest." Blades gladly complied as he got off of the table and turned around. With his free servo, Chase placed it on Blades' lower back and pushed him so he was bent over the table. Blades let out a small yelp at the force of Chase's servo.

He locked the cuffs on Blades' wrists and then he kicked his legs so the spread open. "Ah, Chase! What are you doing?" Blades tried to look back at him but a servo at the back of his helm forced his head to the table. Chase whispered into Blades' audials, "You have the right to remain silent." He shivered and bit his lower lip to refrain from a moan.

Chase caressed the seam of Blades' canopy. "I'm going to have to conduct a full body search..." He pressed two digits to the front of Blades ' panel and rubbed them back and forth. "Including a cavity search.." It made Blades shake and close his legs. Chase placed his servos on Blades' inner thighs and spread his legs open again. "Do not disobey me Blades, it will only make your punishment more severe." Blades whimpered, closing his legs again, this time on purpose. Since his servos were still on his thighs he dug his digits into them, prying them apart. He let go but only to grab on Blades' waist. "You're in big trouble now." 

"You're both in trouble." A familiar voice came from the door. They both froze and looked to see Heatwave leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Chase let go of Blades, arms in the air, at head level, and stepped away from him so he could stand up on his own. "Would one of you like to tell me what you were doing?" As if Heatwave didn't figure it out by now, he's just messing with them at this point. "P-practicing protocol?" Blades stuttered out.

Heatwave let out a small low chuckle. "Something tells me otherwise.." He said looking down at Blades' thighs where lubricant had leaked from his panel. Blades blushed with embarrassment. "It's a good thing I'm the only one here, and I was just leaving." He laughed as he transformed and left the base.

Chase gently stroked the light by Blades' shoulders. "I want to continue.. If you are enjoying it that's is.." Blades smiled and nodded. "Y-yes please!" He bent over the table again, spreading his legs wide for Chase. He stepped between Blades' legs and started to slide his servos from Blades' waist up to his chest plate, then feeling all along the transformation seams on his back. All the physical contact made Blades pant and his cooling fans kick on, more fluid leaked from his panel and drip onto the floor. Chase the gently took Blades' rotors into his servos and pinched them lightly, sliding his thumb and index digit slowly down both rotors, makings Blades moan in want. Chase took great solace in finding all the spots Blades liked to be touched. He placed his servos back on Blades' waist and felt down to his thighs then back up to his aft groping it then giving it a light smack!

"A-ah Chase!" Blades gasped and looked back at him. Chase smirked, running his digits over Blades' panel and letting out a low growl. "Open up Blades, I still need to do the cavity search." Blades' panel snapped open instantly, allowing full access, fluid dribbled to the floor and he squirmed, wrists still constricted. "I never thought that a body search could get you so aroused, Blades. You're vision of what's erotic is so vulgar." Chase said half surprised, half to toy with him.

"Pfft. I know you like it, you're just as kinky as me!" Blades sassed back with a smug look on his face. "But,.. You are the one under the mercy of this officer's servos..." He ran a digit over Blades' slick valve up to his exterior node and pinching it. Blades gasped and almost fell to the floor as his legs were trembling from the touch.

Chase circled a digit around Blades' valve opening, making him keen and squirm, trying to push himself onto Chase's digit. He placed a servo firm on Blades' lower back strut, keeping him still. "Be good and I might just let you off with a warning." Chase said still rubbing the outer ring, letting his fingers get coated with his fluid, then inserting two digits all the way. They slipped in with ease albeit tight. Blades gasped as his valve was intruded so suddenly, and letting out a moan as Chase's digits were pushed in.

He curled his digits and dragged them all along Blades' interior nodes. It sent such a jolt to Blades' processor he let out a cry and shut off his optics. "Ch-Chase!" He graised over the nodes a few more times and more fluid oozed out on Chase's servo. Blades trembling, whimpering, at the mercy of his servos had Chase barely containing his composer. Blades was helpless and bound beneath him, the pressure behind his panel was too much.

"I'm.. Going to need to do a more.." Chase's panel opened with an audible click. "Extensive search.." Blades onlined his optics and tried to look back at Chase, but he put the servo that was on Blades' back on his helm and pushed it back onto the table. "Relax Blades, don't make this harder for yourself." Chase whispered in Blades' audials. He felt confident in his tough cop act as he watched Blades bite his lower lip, still trying to look up at Chase, but he just pushed harder keep Blades' head pressed to the table.

He removed his digits from Blades' valve only to take a hold of his own spike, smearing the lubricant from Blades and lining up his spike, prodding the tip to Blades' tight opening. Chase let out a sigh as he slowly stretched Blades' valve and pushed fully inside him. Blades inhaled sharply from the twinge of be stretched out, then a long moan once Chase was inside him. 

"Primus.." Blades muttered. "Chase, go easy." He panted as Chase slowly thrust his entire length a few times to let Blades adjust. "The law doesn't go easy on anyone, Blades." Chase grabbed onto Blades' hips and slammed into him, causing Blades to choke and cry out. 

Chase hooked his digits under Blades' hip plating, holding a good grip on him as he thrust hard, and hitting Blades' ceiling node rapidly. Blades' moans escalated to loud screams, getting closer and closer to overloading with each hard, rough thrust. Chase was relentless with Blades this time, he had all this power over him, he dug his digits in Blades' hips more.

"Chase.. Please!" He cried. Maybe that was too much. Chase loosened his grip. "Please, what?" He asked, keeping his pace. "Harder, Chase!" Blades shouted and looked back at Chase.

He let go with one servo and slammed Blades' head to the table and kept him in place. Rolling his hips and going harder than before, Chase didn't think Blades could take this much and thought he was being rough with him before he said to go harder. Never the less, just the few more thrusts brought Blades to an intense overload. Transfluid gushed out of his valve and dribble out of the seams of his spike panel that was untouched. Chase groaned as the calipers of Blades' valve squeezed around his spike, thrusts getting more jagged and without rhythm as his overload approached.

With a few final pounding thrusts, Chase overloading hard into Blades and even more transfluid leaked from his valve to the floor. A few quiet moments passed and he let go of Blades an caressed his helm, then took the cuffs. He pulled out and stepped way from Blades, and closed his panel. Blades had a sigh of relief as he had use of his arms again. Even though they were trembling, He pushed himself up off the table and turned around to face Chase.

"T-that was amazing.." Blades huffed as he sat on the table. "You were right. My idea of erotic is quite vulgar. Very vulgar." Chase said blushing. Blades giggled and put his arms out for a hug. Chase embraced him instantly, kissing up his neck to his lips. Blades reciprocated but then looked down to the floor. "We.. Should clean up that mess.."


End file.
